An Orange Birthday
by PokeFreak45
Summary: Red totally forgets about Yellow's birthday and has to make last minute plans! Will his plan still lead to the biggest surprise yet? ... That summary sucked. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YELLOW! Main Ship: Special, Side Ships: ManagQuest and Youngest (AKA LynxSilver)


**Hi! PokeFreak45 here, writing my first one-shot! YAY! Now, don't blame me if I do this wrong, or the story's crappy or whatever. I have done one-shots before, but it was a very long time ago for me to remember. Anyways, hope you enjoy and HAPPY BIRTHDAY YELLOW! (She's my fav. :3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to the Pokemon franchise.**

* * *

**An Orange Birthday**

**Red's P.O.V:**

I sat in my room, playing a PC game on my computer.

"Damn... this stupid bird... why can't you just freaking fly to make things easier?" I muttered to myself, jamming the space bar hard with my finger. After dying for the hundredth time or so, my Pokegear beside me began to ring. I looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was Blue. I picked it up.

"What's up, Blue?" I said.

"What's up?! It's Yellow's birthday today, you idiot! That's what's up!" Blue exclaimed loudly from the phone. My eyes widened, looking at the paper calendar hanging from the wall. Today was March 3rd alright, with my messy handwriting on the bottom of the number in red ink saying "Yellow's Birthday" clearly there. I face-palmed.

"Shit, I totally forgot!" I said. I heard Blue sigh from the other end of the line.

"Look, I'll come over to your house today and see what I can do, alright?" Blue asked. I smiled.

"Thanks, Blue." I replied. She hung up from the call as I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself. I looked like a complete mess, my hair more matted out and my clothes wrinkled. But hey, don't blame me if I just woke up from a peaceful thirty minute nap and then went straight to play a stupid bird game, okay? I decided to take a quick shower, since I knew Blue was somewhere visiting her parents back in Sevii Islands, which would take a long time to get here. After drying my hair and changing into a black tee and jeans, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I called, running down the stairs. I opened it and saw Blue with a mad expression and her arms crossed. She smacked the side of my head.

"I can't believe you forgot!" she hissed at me, marching angrily up to my room. I rubbed the side of my head and followed her slowly up the stairs.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Blue..." I muttered.

When I got inside my room, Blue was already looking through my closet for anything I had to wear.

"So, you thought of anything?" Blue asked, rummaging through my clothes. I sat down on my bed.

"No." I replied. Blue sighed and turned to me.

"Well, you have to think of _something_. I can't always be here for you to think of any dating ideas, y'know." Blue said. I nodded.

Ever since Blue found out that I liked Yellow, she always tried to help me to think of ideas for what I should do for Yellow, usually on holidays. She has been doing this for a while, but she was always there for me and always helped whenever she could. Despite her constant threats and blackmailing habits, she was always a good friend.

"Hm... it is still pretty early... I guess you can take her out on a lunch date or whatever." Blue said. I nodded.

"That's fine with me. I needed something_._" I said. Blue smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome then." she said. Just then, Blue's Pokegear rang, and she put up her signature smirk as she read the text she received. She stuffed her Pokegear back into her bag, walking towards the door.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, I need to go bother a certain redhead and your sister. Tell me how it goes!" Blue said, waving her hand good-bye as she dashed out of the room, slamming the door downstairs. I sighed, but smiled.

"She never changes..." I said to myself, chuckling. I grabbed my red vest and threw it on myself. I adjusted my hat and then went downstairs. I took out my Pokegear and decided to call Yellow. But, to make it a surprise, I thought of something else. I scrolled down my contacts, seeing the name of the person I wanted to call.

"Hello? What do you need from me, Red?" a familiar voice rang from the other side of the line. I smiled.

"Ah, hey Crystal. I need your help with something." I said.

"Um, okay. What is it?" Crystal asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"You've been friends with Yellow for a long time now, and since you know her better than me, what kind of present should I get her?" I asked. I heard Crystal giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Oh Red. She'll appreciate anything from you, honestly." Crystal said. I blushed slightly; Yellow would accept anything?

"Just get her something she likes. Like... probably a new art set. She's always begging me to get one for her but since I never had the time to, I never got it." Crystal said. I nodded.

"Alright then! Thanks, Crys." I said.

"No problem! I have to go now, Gold came by to annoy me again. *sigh* Bye." The other end went silent, telling me that she hung up. I stuffed my Pokegear back into my pocket and walked outside. I went over to Viridian City to the Pokemart (and because it's easier for myself to just walk to Yellow's house after). I saw the art set right away. I looked at the price, only 5000 Pokedollars. Pretty cheap for an art set. **(A/N: 1000 PKD=$10. Not very reasonable, but whatever.)**

So, I bought it, asked to wrap it, and just walked over to Yellow's house. I hesitated to knock as my hands became sweaty.

_"Why am I so nervous? And of all the times in the world it's _now?_"_ I thought to myself. I shook my head and knocked on the door. The door then opened, for me to see a very tired looking blonde. She wore a yellow tee and black knee length pants. This caused my face to heat up; she was so cute...

"Oh, s-sorry if I woke you up or something..." I apologized. After wiping her eyes, she looked up at me and her eyes widened immediately.

"R-Red? W-What brings you here?" Yellow asked. My face got even hotter now; she looks even cuter when she's half tired...

"I-uh, t-today is your birthday, r-right?" I asked. Yellow blushed and nodded.

"Y-yes. It is." Yellow said. She opened the door a bit wider for me to come inside.

"You can come in i-if you want." Yellow said. I nodded in thanks, stepping inside the small house. I set the box down behind my shoes face down so that Yellow couldn't see it. I then sat down on the couch, Yellow following. We were quiet for a while, until I finally had the courage to say something.

"Um... w-what were you planning to do on your birthday today?" I asked. Yellow shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know. I wasn't planning anything." Yellow said. I stood up.

"Great! I was thinking of doing something for you today!" I said. Yellow looked at me with wide eyes, her face slightly red.

"Y-You did?" she asked. I replied by nodding my head.

"Yup!" I said with another nod. Yellow's face turned the color of my name, muttering things.

"Y-you didn't have t-to..." Yellow muttered. I frowned.

"C'mon, Yel. It's your birthday today, I just want to do something special for you." I said. Yellow looked up at me and smiled, nodding her head.

"Okay, I'll go." she said, standing up and walking up the stairs.

"Just let me get changed first!" she said, closing a door. I sat on the couch, sighing in relief.

"That went better than I expected... _way_ better..." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Yellow's P.O.V:**

I closed and locked the door behind me and laid against it, blushing madly. I was basically getting asked out by the guy I've had a crush on for years, and because it's my birthday, he wants it to be special for _me _and me only. I sighed.

"Okay... just calm down, Yellow... just remain calm and nothing bad will happen..." I told myself. I then walked over to my closet, pulling out my regular outfit: a black turtleneck underneath a yellow dress that goes down to my knees and wore blue jeans. My boots were downstairs, so I just put on socks. I looked at myself from the mirror, fixing my ponytail. After doing that, I grabbed my bag and opened the door. I saw Red turn his head around, smiling when he saw me.

"You ready to go now?" Red asked, standing up. I nodded, feeling heat rise to my face. I began walked down the stairs, but because I just cleaned my stairs and I had socks on, I fell down when I got to the third step. Luckily, and to my surprise, I didn't fall on the floor like would've. I looked up, my eyes locking with a pair of red orbs immediately. I blushed harder this time, averting his eyes. I started blushing harder when I noticed him carrying me bridal style and holding my left hand.

"S-Sorry..." I said as Red helped me on my feet. He shook his head.

"It's fine. Just be more careful, okay?" Red said, smiling. I swear, I blushed beet red right now, but nodded my head. Red nodded his head as well, walking to the door to put on his shoes. I hesitantly followed close behind. As I was putting on my boots, I saw Red carrying a white bag with something inside. I decided to leave the curiosity for later, following Red out the door.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. Red looked at me and patted my head.

"You'll see." he said. I frowned a little.

You see, Red had always treated me, well, like another little sister of his. Lyn told me this too, before Red and Lyn were separated after Lyn was about four or so because of her parents' divorce, Red has always tried looking for someone else to be with. Then, we met, at an elementary school in Pewter. He told me that I reminded him of his sister, since I was always there for people and cared for them. Back then, I took that as a nice compliment, but as my feelings for Red started to change, that sister-like feeling always made me have a sense that he would never feel the same as I did for him. I-

"Hey, Yellow, you okay?" I snapped out of my trance, looking up at Red who had a curious expression on his face. I blushed slightly.

"Oh, y-yeah. Just spacing out a bit." I said. Red smiled and grabbed my hand. I jumped at the contact, his hand spreading its warmth over mine.

"Well, come on, we're almost there." Red said. I nodded, gripping onto his hand a bit tighter. And I swear, I heard Red chuckle.

After a couple of minutes walking, we finally made it to the place Red wanted to go. I looked around, noticing the familiar place.

"The opening in the Viridian Forest?" I asked. Red turned to me and nodded.

"Yeah. This is the place." he said. He dragged me to a spot near a tree, and told me to sit down. He pulled out a basket from the bag he was carrying, opening it up and pulling out the contents from inside. It was some fruit sandwiches and fried dumplings. Looking at it made my mouth water.

"Wow... I never knew you could cook, Red! These look great!" I said. Red rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... I didn't exactly make these. The fried dumplings are kind of my leftover dinner from last night and the fruit sandwiches I got from the fridge. I'm pretty sure Lyn made them, though." he said. I shrugged, grabbing the chopsticks that were in the basket and grabbed a dumpling, popping it into my mouth. The crunchy texture with thye salty and somewhat spicy taste made it even more enjoyable.

"It tastes amazing!" I said happily, putting another one in my mouth. Red laughed.

"Glad you like them, then." he said, grabbing one and putting it in his mouth as well and smiling.

After eating the dumplings, we went over to eat the fruit sandwiches. Just then, I heard some rustling from a nearby bush. Red saw this as well.

"Hey, everything alright?" Red asked me. I looked back at him, blushing, but nodded.

"Y-Yeah, just heard some rustling over there." I said, pointing to the bush. Red put his sandwich down and walked over to the bush. Suddenly, something jumped out of the bush, causing Red to jump in surprise. He started failing his arms up and down, trying to prevent himself from falling.

Let's just say, that didn't end up so well since he still fell over and actually right next to me. I looked at what was scurrying away, only to see that it was a rattata. I started to laugh. Red opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked. After calming myself a bit, I pointed at the rattata that was running away.

"You... you fell... because of a... a rattata..." I said, giggling. Red groaned, but smiled and started to laugh with me.

"Heh, that is kind of funny." he said. I smiled and nodded.

After eating and talking about some stuff, the sky turned orange. Red looked at the sky and smiled.

"This reminds me of something..." Red said. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Red laughed and looked at me.

"You don't remember? The day we met, the sky was draped orange. You scraped your knee and I helped you back home." Red said. My eyes widened in realization; I can't believe he remembered that.

"Y-You still remembered?!" I asked. Red smiled and nodded.

"We were so young... I'm pretty sure I was only the age of four by then, so I probably forgot about that. I'm pretty sure that was our very first meeting, though." I said, smiling as more old memories flashed back into my mind. Red nodded.

"I was six at the time. But at least I still remembered." Red said. I giggled, nodding my head.

We sat in silence for a while, our minds flowing back and looking at the past. Then, Red's eyes widened, grabbing something from behind him. I turned to him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. He looked back at me, a faint blush covered by his bangs.

"Oh, y-yeah. I totally forgot to give you this..." he said, pulling out a box from behind him. I looked at the box in confusion, then realized what it was for. A blush crept onto my face.

"For m-me?" I asked, taking the box. Red nodded.

"Yeah... I got it as a birthday present." Red said. I looked down at the box. Red smiled.

"C'mon, open it!" he said. I nodded, my hands traveling over the box, wondering what it was. I tore it open, the words on the front saying it all. I looked at Red with wide eyes.

"Y-You got me an art set? The one I've wanted too..." I said, looking back at the box. Red rubbed the back of his neck.

"Crystal told me that you were dying to get that, so I decided to do just that for you. Happy Birthday, Yellow!" Red exclaimed, smiling brightly. I blushed, putting the box back into the bag. I started to laugh. Red looked at me with a curious look.

"What is it?" he asked. I looked at him.

"You know you don't need to give a present for my birthday," I said. Red cocked his head, still not getting it.

"What do you mean?" Red asked. I felt heat rise to my face.

_"C'mon, Yellow. You already started it, you might as well just end it..."_ I said in my mind. I sighed. Red opened his mouth to say something, but I made his stop, quickly placing my lips against his cheek. He jumped in surprise. I looked at the floor, fiddling with the blades of grass.

"B-Because you're all I need to be h-happy..." I muttered. Red blushed, but smiled and took my hand, which made my eyes to widen in surprise.

"Red, what are yo-"

"Oh Yellow. You could have said something earlier," Red said.

"What do you mea-" I was then interrupted as Red gently placed his lips against mine. My face got really hot by now, but I melted into the kiss, closing my eyes and never wanting this to end. Sadly, Red let go of the kiss later on, his face the color of his name.

"I love you." he said without hesitation. My eyes widened, but I smiled, placing my head against his chest.

"I l-love you too." I replied. Red sighed in relief, patting my head. I smiled in glee, our hands still intertwined. Red leaned over to my ear.

"Happy Birthday, Yellow." Red whispered softly into my ear.

_"I really do love you."_

* * *

**AHHH... I'M DONE. OTL **

**This was so bad... I wish that I could have thought of a better idea for this, but this is all I got. This is (technically) my first one-shot EVER, so if you think it was crappy, then that's your decision. If you think this was actually good (which I highly doubt), then I'm glad you enjoyed it! :) **

**Anyways, hope you guys have a nice day, and _you, _yes, _you_, can decide what the next shipping should be for another one-shot. That's all I have to say for today, so... BYEE! :D**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YELLOW!**

**-PokeFreak45**


End file.
